Cosmo
Cosmo is a major character in Cursed Haven and was born in The Void. She serves as a protagonist. Biology Cosmo (before rebirth) is a cyan cursed with a floating ponytail with a big bow with big stars in the top and smaller stars all over and a long ribbon. She wears a bow with a star-shaped middle of the bowtie she also wears a tuxedo along with it and boots. Cosmo (after rebirth) still has a big bow, but this time it has two big stars on the top with smaller stars all over and a slightly fatter long ribbon. She has a headband with a moon symbol in the middle along with 4 dots around it. Her bowtie along with her dress with a big bow wrapped on the waist, she also wears dress shoes with 2 long holes and 1 big silver rings on both of her wrists. Her hair is shortened to 2 front ponytails tied up in glittering ribbons. Her right eye is covered. She also has enormous hands on her tentacles as her main weapon. History Before Cosmo existed her past was originated from 13-year-old deceased Skye (right now she is 17). This has started when Skye's spirit was hanging out with Rain and Snow on a peaceful day, but Skye then was snatched by the cursed along with Malum. Rain and Snow then go on a pursuit. She was then put inside a cylindrical chamber. She had no idea where she was and why she was here, but she felt the premonition. What's even worse is that she could never find her empty shell that is wondering throughout the land. Rain, aware she didn't want them to convert Skye into one of them so she attempted to help her escape. Burakku the father of the void was furious by her unacceptable behavior so Burakku ordered Philomena to lock her in an inescapable chamber until the transformation is complete. Rain then explained to her mate Philomena that she just want to switch out the real Skye with a fake one. Convinced, Philomena let her do so while Burakku was distracted. The color cyan fills the clone's lungs, she couldn't move, she couldn't hear, and she couldn't speak either. Her once replicated memories is now melting away, she felt tranquility and all she could hear is the quiet waters. She has given up and succumbs to slumber. The next day was the day that the assimilation was complete it was also the day Burakku choose a new child. Burakku returns to wake up the new members of the cursed family. Skye became a "Sloth" and Malum became a "Purpose". She opened her eyes with a once tranquil feeling to a big headache. She doesn't remember anything at all about her past all she could remember what she is now a "cursed". The first thing that caught her attention is the alluring brown cursed with a fez. Cloned Skye and Malum were chosen by Burakku to become the void's next generation. Skye was named "Cosmo" and Malum was named "Waffle." Burakku wants Blue the mother (deputy) to show them around the void, the ways of the void, and thrive in the void. They grew together very quickly and Cosmo wanted to be good as him. She fell in love with him, but she was too afraid to confess her feelings. Cosmo has a strong desire to be free instead of hiding in the void for the rest of their lives so she shared her thoughts with Waffle. Waffle told her someday they will leave the void and they'll never have to hide ever again. She also learned more about herself later on that she really feel connected to the cosmos than anyone else and she also really like stars. So she created a room powered by her imagination into an observatory while Waffle was gone. While he was still gone she felt en exploding feeling pounding in her chest. Devastated, she knew this was sounds familiar so she researched on her book about space stolen from humans. She discovered that she was going through a death phase of stars called "Rebirth." She created a spaceship called "Starship-S" it was revealed to him until the day of Rebirth. She also made a "Prism Necklace" so they could stay in touch. Waffle reluctantly sent her to space before she will explode into a supernova. The process took her 7 years. Before she could finish the process she was consumed by a black hole. That black hole mysterious force prevented her to wake up from her deep slumber and also took her form along with the process. Cosmo sends in a distress call through Waffle's prism necklace and returns to space to rescue the damsel in distress. The humanoid black hole attacked Waffle without hesitation to protect what it has held. It didn't go so well for Waffle until Cosmo fused with them with the power of the prism necklace since her spirit lies inside. It was pushed back and it wasn't very happy either so angry that she became her true form the black hole to finish Waffle off. This was when Cosmo finally confessed her love towards him. Unfortunately for the black hole, it wasn't enough to destroy him because of their powerful love connection. It was neck to neck between the black hole and Waffle. The black hole used Cosmo's unfinished body as her puppet to give her last push, but then it was defeated. Cosmo finally was reborn and she created a whole new planet full of lively space cursed called the "Star Children." They meet the black hole again in its new female like humanoid form named "Darkstar". She pleads for forgiveness and it was actually a misunderstanding and she just wants to protect Cosmo before Waffle comes since she didn't know Waffle was with Cosmo. She was forgiven since Cosmo and Waffle must return to the void Darkstar had to take over the star children since she was older than the children. When they return to the void Waffle was eager to show his new invention called the "MCM" and it really intrigued her. Cosmo wants to talk with Darkstar today. Darkstar shared her knowledge about human souls that they were complex, intelligent, and sophisticated. Waffle overheard their conversation in complete revolt about humans. Unlike other cursed Waffle for some mysterious reason, he could see his past that was also shared with Cosmo. This convinced Cosmo that they were only fodders and they will always be. Later Waffle moved on to the overworld and constructed a new kingdom decided to be named "Milkyway Kingdom." Cosmo and Waffle became princess and prince of the kingdom. Cosmo then was brainwashed and turned into lust by Baku to become a Heartsome princess of his own, but later saved by Waffle. Cosmo also received a new weapon created by Darkstar called the "Unistaff." Cosmo continues to pursue her dream to live a peaceful life outside of the void without humans to pester. She wants to become more than just a damsel in distress, but be strong like Waffle. Abilities (Cosmo only) Source used: SuperPower Wiki She also wields a magic staff that enchants or even has the power that only requires the staff. # Black Hole Manipulation # Stellar Combat # Cosmic Energy Mimicry # Space Travel # Teleportation # Cosmic Dust Manipulation # Planet Generation # Life Creation # Hyper Connection # Tentacle Extension # Natural Weaponry # Star Generation # Symbiosis # Telepathy # Telekinesis # Levitation Abilities (staff only) # Meteor summoning # Elemental Attacks # Healing # Resurrection # Magic Combat # Spell Casting # Enhanced Staff Proficiency # Magic # Enhancing someone or herself for a short time # Teleporting someone somewhere else # Enhanced Teleporting # Magic Circle Personality Cosmo is a sloth so she could be lazy sometimes. She likes to sleep a lot. She's tired most of the time unless she drinks some coffee. She is more different and interesting than other sloths. She is more determined and has a lot of perseverance. Despite being limited by her Sloth nature she will do whenever it takes to be good as Waffle. Her personality is bright and twinkles like a star. She is also curious, friendly, creative, smart, cute, lovable, quiet, and courageous. In the darker side she can be very spiteful around others she definitely despises. She could also be mischevious and naive too. Trivia # Cosmo is the first star child who has ever known created before the star children were born. # Cosmo rides a star named "Czar." It was inspired by Kirby's warp star. # Cosmo was created out of Skye's favorite things. Category:Voider Category:Cursed Category:Star child Category:Sloth